


high tension

by orphan_account



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Grinding, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!lin fan, the plot is basically a porn storyline, thigh riding, top!yuxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuxin visits NINE 4's room to find Keran, only to discover that Lin Fan is the only one there.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lin Fan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	high tension

**Author's Note:**

> this is so insanely fucking LONG for a pwp, i... have no excuses  
> i also tried my best to proof it

It must be nearing 12 at night, Yuxin thinks. At least, Qiqi’s digital clock that she put on the desk next to the bunk she shares with Namu said it was almost 11 last time Yuxin glanced at it, and she’s sure that about an hour has passed. Certainly almost all the girls should be back in the building by now, minus some stragglers who opted to trade some of their six precious hours of sleep for more practice.

Yuxin is on her way to see Keran now, just to drop off the jacket Keran left behind in the studio earlier that day and check up on her since she’d tripped during practice. The accident was nothing serious, but Keran’s shins must certainly be bruised an ugly color in the morning, Yuxin thinks, because Keran had basically gone flying a few feet after her toes caught on a sleeping Aurora’s ankle (who, mind you, didn’t even wake up until she heard Keran thump on the floor as she landed).

Yuxin finds herself in front of what she’s sure is Keran’s room. She knocks three times, and then waits several seconds -- no answer. Another three knocks, another several seconds, and there’s no answer again. All four of the girls that share that room couldn’t still be out, right? Curious, Yuxin tries turning the doorknob, and to her surprise, it opens. If it’s unlocked, that means someone must be inside.

“Hello? Excuse me?” Yuxin calls out hesitantly, sticking her head through the doorway. The room is almost entirely dark save for a lighted desk lamp in the far corner, the head pushed down to dim the light. It doesn’t seem like anyone’s inside, but the door opened and Yuxin has Keran’s jacket, so she figures she should probably just place it on a desk and scribble a note and leave as fast as possible.

Just when Yuxin is digging around in her pockets and uncrumpling a used sticky note she pulled out of the pocket of her joggers, she hears movement. She gets no warning whatsoever before someone is calling out, “Hello? Jie, are you back?”

“H-Huh?” Yuxin murmurs, jumping in surprise, and not a moment later the occupant of the top bunk in the far corner sits up. Yuxin feels insanely stupid at that moment. When she entered, she forgot to consider that the bunk beds have top mattresses too.

“Oh? Wait, you’re not jiejie.” It’s too dark for Yuxin to clearly make out all the facial features of the other girl in the room, but she can recognize that voice anywhere. It’s Lin Fan.

“It’s Yuxin,” Yuxin says, sighing. “Sorry for intruding, Keran left her jacket at the studio today so I thought I’d return it, but then no one answered when I knocked. Then the door was unlocked so I thought I’d just drop it off and then--”

“You’re talking way too fast,” Lin Fan interrupts, groaning, and she reaches up with a hand to rub at her face. 

For the second time in the last minute, Yuxin feels insanely stupid. Lin Fan was obviously sleeping, and Yuxin had woken her up. The realization makes her embarrassed, and she can feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. “U-Um, I’m sorry, I’ll just leave now--” Lin Fan’s hand is now off of her face, and even in the dim lighting Yuxin can clearly see the other girl eyeing her. It makes butterflies start fluttering around in the pit of Yuxin’s stomach, not because she’s scared of Lin Fan--quite the opposite, actually--but because she’s never been in the same room alone with Lin Fan. On the actual occasions Yuxin appears in the dining hall, she’s eaten lunch or dinner with Lin Fan a few times, but each time Keran had been with them too. 

Weirdly enough, even though Lin Fan is easy to talk to compared to Keran, who prefers to communicate in hums and nods rather than actual words, Yuxin feels utterly socially awkward around Lin Fan. Every time Lin Fan looks at Yuxin with her big doe eyes and wide smile, Yuxin immediately feels her face heat up--thank god for the fact she always wears foundation--and starts fidgeting in place. Nobody is supposed to have this effect on the cool, calm, and collected Liu Yuxin, but apparently Lin Fan and her soft dark hair, high-pitched giggling, and infectious grin is some kind of deadly weakness to Yuxin.

Yeah, she might have a small crush. A _small_ crush. It’s probably something temporary and only appeared just because it’s been a while since Yuxin has interacted with her family and usual friends, so she’s feeling a bit lonely.

“You’re looking for Keran, right?” Lin Fan asks. She gets onto her knees and crawls to the side of her bed with the ladder, and Yuxin immediately panics.

“N-No, it’s okay, I’ll see Keran tomorrow, sorry for waking you up, I’ll leave now--” As fast as humanly possible, Yuxin swivels on her heels and takes three big steps forward--almost as if she’s actually going to bolt out of the room--and slams her forehead right into door with a loud _thud!_

She squeals, more in surprise than in actual pain, teetering back and forth on her feet while holding her head in her palm and trying to will away random fireworks in her vision as fast as possible. Well, just her luck, the goddamn door closed itself, and in her frantic hurry to leave, she didn’t even notice.

“O-Oh my god--!” Lin Fan exclaims, her voice slightly trembly with panic, and she’s down to the floor in a second. Three strides later and she’s hovering awkwardly over Yuxin, palms soft in Yuxin’s hair and on the shorter girl's wrist as she gently pulls Yuxin’s hand away from her forehead to touch at the area that banged into the door.

Another shot of panic rises in Yuxin’s throat. This isn’t how things are supposed to be going -- why the hell is Lin Fan touching her face? If her hands get onto Yuxin’s cheeks, she might actually be able to feel Yuxin’s embarrassment through the heat of her skin.

“No, Lin Fan, I’m fine,” Yuxin awkwardly reassures, gently swatting the other girl’s hands away. Lin Fan takes a small step back. Yuxin’s vision is back to normal by now, and thankfully it doesn’t seem like she actually injured herself. The throbbing pain in her head had gone away after several long seconds. 

She can see Lin Fan clearly now, her hair tousled and messy, soft black tufts sticking up everywhere. Lin Fan blinks sleepily, still not fully awake even through the loud bang as a result of Yuxin literally running herself into the door. Her mouth opens wide in a yawn the next moment, and she reaches up above her head, stretching--

Yuxin’s mouth runs dry, and she swallows uncomfortably. The hem of Lin Fan’s shirt rides up, exposing the tops of her hips all the way to her belly button. The lines of her stomach look soft, and the waistband of the sleep shorts she’s wearing hang dangerously low on her hips. They’re loose and so short too, Yuxin realizes, just a few inches of fabric barely hugging themselves around Lin Fan’s thighs.

Lin Fan notices Yuxin staring, and she visibly blushes. She hadn’t done any of this on purpose -- not the raising her arms above her head while yawning thing, nor the wearing really, really short shorts thing either. Lin Fan just wore what’s most comfortable for her to sleep in before going to bed, and she actually still feels a bit of drowsiness clouding her head, hence the yawning and stretching.

Liu Yuxin is one of the _last_ people she expected _and_ wanted to see her in this given state. She gets self-conscious around pretty girls, and that definitely includes Yuxin. Ever since Lin Fan saw the other girl dance, she’s never gone a day without thinking about Yuxin at least once. Lin Fan low-key hates herself for it, because sometimes when she interacts directly with Yuxin she ends up fucking something up and making herself look awkward. Yuxin will stare her in the eye and suddenly Lin Fan’s laugh is too loud and exaggerated, her naturally wide smile is now strained and twitching with nervousness, and her foot won’t stop tapping itself against the floor.

Lots of people like to tell Lin Fan she’s pretty. Oh, what big eyes you have. Oh, what a lovely smile you have. Oh, what a nice figure you have. You must really get a lot of attention from both boys and girls, right?

Well, lots of people like to talk about how Lin Fan being a pretty girl would affect others, but no one ever warned her the effect that pretty girls would have on _her._ Everything for the last month was fine and dandy until Liu Yuxin with her smooth voice, alluring gaze, and god-like bone structure walked into Lin Fan’s field of vision.

Yuxin suddenly lifts her head so she can at least somewhat face Lin Fan when talking to her (and not be staring at the other girl’s stomach). She hopes the room is dark enough so that Lin Fan can’t tell that she isn’t looking at her directly in the eyes. “I’m really sorry for intruding and waking you up,” she says, softly. “I just wanted to drop off Keran’s jacket and check up on her since she fell earlier today, but since she’s not here, I’ll just take my leave now.”

“No, stay,” Lin Fan says, right when Yuxin’s about to turn around. Lin Fan can’t believe what just came out of her mouth, her lips seemingly working on autopilot with lack of control from her brain, and Yuxin looks just as surprised. “Um, I mean--” Lin Fan begins, giggling awkwardly and running her hand through her hair. “Wait, we can go look for Keran together. Just give me a moment to change.”

“Oh--” Yuxin murmurs, and before she can get a word in, Lin Fan brushes past her to open the small wardrobe near the entrance. 

Lin Fan can’t believe she’s about to do this. A small and dumb part of her thinks that maybe Yuxin is interested in her given the way she’d been staring when Lin Fan raised her arms. Her brain tells her that Yuxin's staring most likely because she was caught off-guard, and not because she wanted to see some of Lin Fan’s skin, but that small and dumb part of Lin Fan is a very powerful part despite being small and dumb.

Lin Fan opens the wardrobe door and pulls a random shirt off of its hanger, setting it atop the wardrobe a moment before she grabs onto the hem of the t-shirt she’s wearing and begins to pull it over her head. This shouldn’t be weird, right? They’re all girls and they’ve all changed in front of each other before, or at least Lin Fan and all of her roommates have. Yuxin and her roommates shouldn’t be much different right? If Yuxin says anything, Lin Fan can just apologize and pass it off as being careless.

As the shirt hem goes over her belly, she turns so she’s angled in a way where Yuxin can’t see her front, but Lin Fan can still glimpse the other girl through the corner of her vision. She figures she might as well conserve _some_ decency. She’s not wearing a bra, and sudden boob flashing might be a little too much to handle for anyone whether or not they find her attractive.

Through the corner of her eye, she can see that Yuxin has not moved a single inch. She is most definitely staring directly at Lin Fan. The realization makes Lin Fan’s face even hotter, and she bites her lower lip. Yuxin’s stare is beginning to feel heavy on her skin like a weighted blanket would, except the blanket is hot. Very hot.

She puts on the shirt she’d pulled out of the wardrobe and closes it before brushing past Yuxin again and heading to the other end of the room. The blood is pumping in her veins and she feels slightly light-headed with what she’s about to do. Never in her life has she done anything like this before--or even thought about it for that matter--and all the confidence she exudes on stage could not have prepared her for a pretty girl like Liu Yuxin intensely staring her down.

Lin Fan is determined to put on a show. This is how things work in books and movies, right?

She stops next to a small pile of clothing on the floor. It’s all Nineone’s stuff that she’d been too lazy to drop into the hamper near the bathroom door or shove back into the shared wardrobe. Lin Fan makes sure her back is facing Yuxin before she reaches down, keeping her knees as straight as possible and only bending from her waist.

Yuxin’s blood runs cold for a moment. Lin Fan’s sleep shorts are really so short and loose that when she bends over, Yuxin gets a solid look at the other girl’s panties. They’re polka-dotted with small lace trim, hugging Lin Fan’s ass perfectly. 

Lin Fan’s still sorting through the shirts on the floor even though there’s not a lot of shirts to go through. She gives Yuxin long enough time to see all the details, like the way the thin cotton dips into the slit of her pussy and the way the fabric curves over the slight puffiness of her folds. If the lighting were a bit brighter, Yuxin might be able to see the dark spot forming through Lin Fan’s panties.

Yuxin is suddenly unbearably hot, and it’s not from the embarrassment. She can feel her knees weakening as heat begins to pool towards her crotch.

Lin Fan’s growing tired of “sorting” through the maybe three or four shirts on the floor. Her face is so red and she swears there’s sweat accumulating at her temples. There’s absolutely no reaction from Yuxin, not a single movement nor sound from the other girl, and Lin Fan begins to internally panic. What if Yuxin actually isn’t into her and is just silent because she doesn’t know what to say? But then how does Lin Fan explain the fact that Yuxin very obviously watched her change her shirt just a minute ago and is now _extremely_ obviously staring at Lin Fan’s ass while she’s bent over?

Lin Fan almost lets out a groan of frustration, barely managing to curb the urge by reminding herself that if she made an uncomfortable noise that’d definitely ruin the whole nonchalant-ness of her act and it’d be _way_ harder to pass things off as an accident if she needed to (but it’s not like putting on a strip show in front of a girl you don’t know that well and doing everything short of shaking your ass in her face to get her attention is even something passable as an “accident” in the first place).

Biting her lip, Lin Fan grabs a random shirt off of the ground and stands back up, turning a bit so Yuxin can see her side profile and at the very least Lin Fan has a decent view of what Yuxin is doing (which, at the moment, is absolutely nothing). What does Lin Fan want to do now? Be more bold or back off? Is it really worth the risk? 

She purses her lips. Damn it, she’s already gone so far into the act that at this point, if she literally throws herself at Yuxin, it’s not like she has a lot to lose in the first place.

Two minutes ago she thought full-on boob flashing might be a bit much, but maybe now is the time for things that are extra. 

Lin Fan sticks the shirt between her knees and holds it there before grabbing onto the hem of the shirt she’s still wearing, and in one smooth movement, pulls it over her head and drops it to the floor.

At this point Lin Fan is not surprised at all that Yuxin has absolutely no reaction, but a part of her is a bit disappointed, because in the span of three minutes Liu Yuxin has seen her 90% naked and didn’t do anything about it, no gasp or cough or even turning her head away. Lin Fan doesn’t think she has the hottest body, but she knows that at the very least she looks decent. She knows she’s pretty, with her cute facial features, thin waist, and shapely thighs, and if Yuxin didn't at least somewhat agree, she'd be mad.

Yuxin watches Lin Fan walk up to her, and suddenly she’s painfully aware of exactly how _tall_ Lin Fan is. It’s extremely intimidating, not because Yuxin is intimidated by tall people, but because given Lin Fan’s height, it becomes even _more_ obvious that Yuxin is staring at the other girl’s tits and not her face.

Lin Fan’s tits are small, but they’re quite perky, and when Lin Fan stops in front of Yuxin, Yuxin can clearly see her nipples are hard, which makes Yuxin’s brain short-circuit for a moment. Are Lin Fan’s nipples hard because she’s turned on, or hard because she’s a bit chilly from wearing nothing but a pair of extremely short shorts?

It briefly flashes through Yuxin’s mind exactly what Lin Fan’s tits would taste like if Yuxin were to run her lips and tongue all over them, pulling one of Lin Fan’s nipples in between her lips, flicking the tip of her tongue over it teasingly, feeling it harden even more in between her teeth -- and _god,_ what would Lin Fan sound like as Yuxin does that? Would she be whimpering softly, her breaths short and staccato? Would she be moaning loudly, body trembling beneath Yuxin’s hands and tongue? Or would she be silent save for the pants she lets out, hot and heavy as she tries to contain the noises that threaten to come out of her throat?

The thought passes as quickly as it’d arrived, mainly because in mid-panic Yuxin gathered enough sensibility to force the imagination out of her head. It doesn’t really help with the wetness between her legs--it makes it worse, in fact--and she swears if she moves slowly enough she might be able to feel the stickiness smearing her skin and underwear.

Lin Fan slips on the shirt right in front of Yuxin’s eyes. It’s just a plain pale pink t-shirt, but someone had taken a pair of scissors and chopped off the entire bottom half. The hem reaches somewhere halfway between Lin Fan’s bust and her bellybutton. For the first time in what seems like eternity, Yuxin makes a noise. It’s a sharp and loud inhale, because she didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath while watching Lin Fan “sort” through shirts and everything after. Apparently lightheadedness from lack of oxygen does nothing to suppress being insanely turned on.

“What do you think about this one?” Lin Fan asks, as if there is absolutely nothing wrong with the situation. If Yuxin was less focused on her internal crisis, she might’ve been able to pick out the tremble in Lin Fan’s voice. “Yuxin?” Lin Fan asks, again, her voice going up higher at the end with her question. If it’s even possible, Yuxin blushes harder, the wonder if Lin Fan’s moaning would be at an even higher pitch than that passing over her mind for an extremely short moment.

“U-Um…” Yuxin stammers out, unable to say anything coherent. She’s still staring directly at Lin Fan’s chest. The fabric of the crop top Lin Fan is wearing is thin and slightly drapey, resting nicely over Lin Fan’s tits. Yuxin can clearly see the other girl’s nipples poking through.

“Why don’t you feel the fabric?” Lin Fan suggests quietly, her voice sounding mildly weak. It’s taking all of her courage to grab onto Yuxin’s wrist, open up the shorter girl's hand so that her palm and fingers lay flat and splayed, and press her hand right up against Lin Fan’s stomach on a spot that’s only partially covered by the shirt. 

Yuxin can feel the intense heat of Lin Fan’s skin beneath her palm. It hits her like a train, the realization that she’s touching Lin Fan’s bare and uncovered skin, and if not for her last (albeit currently crumbling) shred of self-control, her hand would’ve dropped so that she would _only_ be touching Lin Fan’s skin.

“L-Lin Fan, w-what are you trying to do?” Yuxin stammers out without even thinking. What kind of a question is that? For all she knows, Lin Fan could give her an innocent answer like “asking you to help me pick out a shirt” and suddenly Yuxin might just burst into tears of embarrassment and shame as she runs out of the room.

She’s screaming at herself that she has to move, she has to find a way out of this situation as fast as possible. Any second now her knees might give in beneath her, and her pussy just feels so hot, to where she’s fighting the will to arch her back and touch herself right then and there. That is, until Lin Fan gives her an answer, and Yuxin’s head jerks up in shock.

“I’m trying to get you to touch me, that’s what.”

“What?” is the first thing that comes out of Yuxin’s mouth. She grimaces instinctively, cringing at not only how idiotic she sounds, but also the fact that she just realized that Lin Fan is _still_ holding her hand against her stomach, and Yuxin has absolutely no will to move. “I’m doing that already? I’m t-touching your skin?”

“O-Oh…” Lin Fan murmurs, her lips going into a small “o” shape. For the first time ever since Yuxin accidentally woke her up, Lin Fan looks nervous. She scrunches her eyebrows, and for a second she looks annoyed or possibly even angry. If Yuxin were anyone else, she’d be scared. But she’s seen Lin Fan in action enough times to know that that face she just made is probably because she’s trying really hard to think of what to say.

“N-No, I mean…” Lin Fan stammers out, her voice obviously trembling now, the nerves finally breaking down her facade. The lump at her throat bobs as she swallows, and she averts her gaze, looking down at the floor even though she’s facing directly at Yuxin. Her face is a burning red, and momentarily Yuxin feels slight relief that at the very least she is not the only one who’s embarrassed.

“N-No, I mean… I want you to t-touch me. Like, um, _touch_ me touch me.”

Yuxin blinks incredulously. Did she just hear things right?

“Touch me,” Lin Fan repeats, gaze still averted down at the ground. She shifts her feet, rubbing her thighs together, and suddenly her eyelids flutter as the softest of moans falls from her lips.

_That’s it,_ Yuxin thinks, and before she can even process what she’s doing, she’s walking forward with firm steps, palm still flat against Lin Fan’s stomach, backing the other girl up until Lin Fan is pressed flush against the side of a bunk and the two are so close that their knees are knocking against each other.

Yuxin swallows nervously. It’s like her body completely moved on its own -- one moment she was near the doorway standing in front of Lin Fan, and the next moment she’s next to one of the bunks and sharing the same breathing space as Lin Fan. Her thoughts are taking a few seconds to process the whole ordeal, and when they finally catch up to the situation, she can feel the adrenaline rushing in her veins. As always her immediate thought is to step back and remove herself, but that’s basically impossible with how hot she feels. It just gets worse the moment Lin Fan shifts her weight again as her hands hesitantly grasp around Yuxin’s waist.

What comes out of Yuxin’s lips sounds like a shudder. She leans forward, and before she knows it, she’s kissing Lin Fan, whose mouth is soft and slightly cottony from sleep. Lin Fan practically whimpers beneath her, parting her lips slightly for Yuxin to slide her tongue in, her fingers curling firmly into the divet of Yuxin’s waist.

Lin Fan’s taste is just like sleep, warm and plush, and if this were any other time Yuxin might have just stood there and kissed Lin Fan until their jaws hurt from kissing too long, but there’s a more pressing matter at hand, made obvious when Yuxin slides her leg in between Lin Fan’s thighs so she can get closer, unintentionally brushing against Lin Fan’s crotch. The reaction from Lin Fan is immediate. Her lips pull away just a bit as she softly moans, heading tilting slightly to the side. Yuxin glances down, seeing her knee nestled in between Lin Fan’s thighs. The first thing she notices is the tension in the muscles of Lin Fan’s thighs as they squeeze around Yuxin’s leg. The very next thing she notices, which makes her head spin with lust the moment she sees it, is the small ministrations of Lin Fan’s hips as she jerks them around in tiny and uneven circles. Even in the dim lighting the wet patch in her shorts is super obvious. Not only is the fabric of her underwear thin, but the fabric of her shorts must be thin too with how quickly she’d soaked through them.

Yuxin experimentally reaches her hand down and rubs the fingertips of her index and middle fingers right against the wet spot, not applying too much pressure, but still running them front and back over Lin Fan’s pussy. She can clearly feel the dampness beneath her fingertips, almost to the point of full on wetness.

Lin Fan lets out a loud whimper. Her hips look like they’re moving on their own as they push forward, pressing her crotch against Yuxin’s fingers. The whimpers that come out of her mouth quickly turn into gasps with more pressure from Yuxin’s fingers. Yuxin is entranced watching the way Lin Fan’s hips move, almost rhythmic even despite the way her thighs squeeze tighter.

Lin Fan shifts her position as she squirms, and in doing so, she stumbles. The bunk railing isn’t exactly stable, and with the way Yuxin had been pressing up against her, Lin Fan takes an awkward couple of steps back only to have the back of her knees hit the mattress.

Yuxin ends up falling on top of her, catching herself with her palms and knees on the bed sheets. Lin Fan’s eyes are wide with shock, momentarily pulled out of her trance with Yuxin’s thigh gone from between her legs. She opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it promptly when she meets Yuxin’s gaze. Immediately the hot flush on her skin climbs all the way back up to her temples. 

Only half of Yuxin’s face is shadowed, the other half dimly illuminated by the weak light from the lamp in the corner of the room, but it’s enough for Lin Fan to see the look in Yuxin’s eyes clearly. She isn’t quite sure how she’d explain the expression on Yuxin’s face at that moment, but Yuxin’s eyes are dark, and there’s tension in her jaw. Suddenly Lin Fan is a bit scared -- well, not exactly _scared,_ because she’s not fearful of Yuxin, but the feeling is similar to that. An excited tingle runs up her spine, and she lays there, shivering and pinned in place by Yuxin’s weight on her legs and palms next to her head.

Yuxin shifts positions, shifting her weight back as her hands travel down Lin Fan’s body. The hem of the already shortly cropped t-shirt had ridden all the way up to sit just underneath Lin Fan’s tits, exposing the entirety of her ribcage all the way to right above her crotch. Yuxin momentarily takes in the lines of Lin Fan’s stomach, hips, and belly button before her hands move on their own. 

Lin Fan suddenly feels the warmth of Yuxin’s palms and fingers gripping onto her hips. A moment later she’s gasping as Yuxin leans down and licks a wet stripe up her exposed neck, before the other girl starts kissing around Lin Fan’s jawline. Her teeth then attach onto Lin Fan’s earlobe and bite lightly.

Lin Fan groans, the hot wetness of Yuxin’s mouth as Yuxin dips the tip of her tongue into the shell of Lin Fan’s ear sending endless shivers up her spine. She squirms in place, wriggling her hips, and finds out she can’t move positions at all. Yuxin’s grip on her is too strong, pinning her down firmly by pushing her hips into the mattress with her palms. She almost moans at the thought, the idea of Yuxin forcing her in place just so the other girl can have her way with her turning her on even more.

Yuxin’s lips move down while her hands move up. Quickly she’s pushing up the hem of Lin Fan’s shirt all the way to Lin Fan’s collar. Her lips are soft, leaving fluttering touches as she kisses her way to Lin Fan’s tits, first kneading them gently before she bites into Lin Fan’s skin, sucking and swirling her tongue around the pinkish mark she’s just made. With Yuxin’s hands no longer on her hips, Lin Fan can move her legs easily. Her heels hook around the backs of Yuxin’s thighs. When Yuxin wraps her lips around one of Lin Fan’s nipples, Lin Fan’s hips snap up. Suddenly she’s grinding her hips against Yuxin’s body as Yuxin sucks a nipple fully into her mouth, rolling it in between her tongue and her teeth, smiling smally as Lin Fan whimpers from the combined pleasures of Yuxin sucking on her tits and the friction against her pussy.

Yuxin is kissing her way to the other nipple when Lin Fan feels the other girl’s hands on her hips again. But this time Yuxin’s fingers are toying with the waistband of Lin Fan’s sleep shorts, and suddenly Lin Fan is whining as her hips jerk up even higher despite the slight pressure by Yuxin’s palms.

“T-Take them off,” Lin Fan gasps out, her hands grasping into the sheets near her head. 

“Okay.” Yuxin’s voice sounds strangely level to her. Even though she only spoke a single word, she expected her voice to tremble given the way her hands are still shaking with the adrenaline and lust rushing through her veins. It’s not as intense as when she first pushed Lin Fan against the bunk railing, but her head is still slightly spinning. Every single little movement and sound from Lin Fan makes her feel like she’s closer to actually going crazy, and the moment Lin Fan asked her to take off her shorts for her, Yuxin had agreed without any hesitation at all. Which actually, is kind of unlike her, because if she doesn’t stop now she can’t go back, and it’s unlike Liu Yuxin at all to not pause to consider the consequences of her actions.

But fuck, does Lin Fan look so tempting, so _desperate_ to have Yuxin touch her, with her pretty eyes half-lidded with pleasure and reddened lips parted as she lets out little whimpers and moans -- not to mention how scarlet her cheeks are, the rise and fall of her chest as she pants, and the strength of her legs preventing Yuxin from moving away from her.

If Yuxin had any hesitation in the first place, it’s now all gone.

Yuxin sits back, Lin Fan’s legs loosening their grip. The wet patch in Lin Fan’s shorts catches her eye again, and when she hooks her fingers over the waistbands of both Lin Fan’s shorts and panties, she pulls them down Lin Fan’s thighs slowly. As the fabric peels away, thin strings of slick connect Lin Fan’s pussy to her panties, broken moments later by Yuxin’s actions, the creamy, semi-transparent white coating Lin Fan’s folds. Upon seeing that, Yuxin swears she feels herself salivating. She has to close her mouth and swallow before she can say anything.

“You’re so fucking wet,” she says, tugging Lin Fan’s shorts and underwear all the way down and off before dropping them somewhere behind her. If it’s even possible, Lin Fan feels her face heat up even more. “And just because of me.”

“Yes,” Lin Fan moans out. She throws her head back, gasping when Yuxin lightly runs a fingertip through Lin Fan’s slick, collecting some of the stickiness on her finger before smearing it over Lin Fan’s folds. “A-Aaah, Yuxin--” she whimpers, “stop teasing me!”

“Sorry, I j-just--” And when Yuxin sees Lin Fan trying to squeeze her thighs together in embarrassment--the only thing actually preventing her from doing so is Yuxin sitting between them--she suddenly feels unbearably hot, the wetness in her crotch becoming way more apparent. She shifts slightly, feeling the fabric of her underwear cling uncomfortably to her skin.

Lin Fan seems to notice, her gaze skirting downwards. She doesn’t know what gives her the confidence to do so, but she pushes herself up into a sitting position, knees hooking over Yuxin’s hips. Lin Fan leans forward and kisses Yuxin while her hands play with the waistband of Yuxin’s sweatpants. Fingertips skirting down, Lin Fan palms at the front of Yuxin’s pants, briefly brushing over her crotch once or twice. Her hands skate upwards next, slipping underneath the hem of Yuxin’s shirt, pressing against Yuxin’s heated skin, feeling the muscles of her abdomen move when she shivers at the touch of Lin Fan’s slightly cooler hands.

Even in her slight stupor Yuxin gets the message. She’s pulling her shirt over her head, sports bra easily coming off afterwards. Lin Fan fiddles with the hem of her cropped t-shirt, intending to take it off too, but Yuxin grabs her wrist and stops her.

“Keep it on,” Yuxin says, and Lin Fan blinks, confused for a moment. She lets go anyways, and her gaze comes to rest on Yuxin’s bare chest, with its smooth and unmarked skin and pinkish nipples. Lin Fan has a sudden urge to just bury her face in Yuxin’s tits, but she doesn’t get the chance because Yuxin’s scooting back and shucking off her sweatpants and underwear in one go. Lin Fan stares, bewildered at the sudden exposure of so much of Yuxin’s skin right in front of her eyes, an excited shudder running up her spine. She takes in the curves of Yuxin’s waist, the angles of her hips, the softness of her thighs -- she stops when she sees that Yuxin is fully wet just like her. Even in the dim lighting Lin Fan can see the slight shininess on Yuxin’s skin from her slick, smeared there when she’d hastily taken off her pants and underwear.

“Lin Fan,” Yuxin says softly when she pulls forward back into her previous spot right in between Lin Fan’s legs. 

“H-Huh?” Lin Fan whispers, Yuxin’s voice shaking her out of her fascination. She hardly realizes Yuxin is reaching out to pull her into another kiss before Yuxin’s lips are on hers, but Lin Fan adjusts easily to the slide of Yuxin’s tongue against the seam of her lips. Each time Yuxin kisses her, everything becomes easier, from the way Lin Fan sucks greedily on the soft insides of Yuxin’s mouth to the way she mewls every single time Yuxin gently nips at her lips with the blunt of her teeth. 

Lin Fan scoots forward, once again hooking her legs over Yuxin’s hips, pressing the both of their chests together. Skin against skin is a whole different experience. Lin Fan can feel the heat radiating off of Yuxin’s body, all heavy and warm. Every single touch from Yuxin is intensified, like the arm that slips behind Lin Fan’s waist and pulls her closer, or the hand that slides underneath her knee to hike it up higher around Yuxin’s waist. Lin Fan is practically sitting on Yuxin’s lap at this point, although if she really were atop the other girl’s thighs, it’d be much harder for them to kiss given the height difference. She sighs when Yuxin threads her fingers through the hair at the back of her head, pushing slightly forward so Lin Fan is almost leaning backwards.

Yuxin pushes more, and suddenly her thigh brushes against Lin Fan’s pussy. A small gasp comes from Lin Fan, her head falling to the side. Just like before, her automatic reaction is to chase that stimulation, and suddenly she’s gripping onto Yuxin, thighs pressed tightly against Yuxin’s sides. The thought that she shouldn’t get on Yuxin’s lap is long gone. She pulls herself up and in one smooth move she’s atop Yuxin’s thighs, hips grinding down hard on one of the other girl’s legs.

“A-Aah--” Lin Fan gasps, the pleasure from skin-on-skin contact momentarily making her vision waver. She throws her arms over Yuxin’s shoulders, feeling the other girl’s hands slide onto her waist. Lin Fan bends her knees and shifts her weight onto her calves, giving her more control over her movements as she rocks her hips, back and forth, Yuxin’s palms roaming her back, leaving invisible handprints of body heat. 

Yuxin can feel Lin Fan’s wetness smearing all over her thigh, all sticky and warm. The strain in the small of Lin Fan’s back is evident, the muscles there pulled taut and firm underneath Yuxin’s hand. The electrifying pleasure of Lin Fan’s sensitive clit rubbing against Yuxin’s bare skin is almost mind-numbing, and she pants and moans right into Yuxin’s ear, her breath and voice wet and wanton and never in Yuxin’s life would she imagine she’d get to hear Lin Fan like this: a pretty girl with lovely large eyes and a giddy smile, an aspiring idol rapper whose voice drops in pitch the moment the beat hits and the lyrics leave her lips. But here she is, grinding in Yuxin’s lap, the tone of her voice occasionally dropping even lower as she rasps out incoherent syllables.

It crosses Yuxin’s mind that she’d love to see Lin Fan like this, more than just being able to feel Lin Fan in her lap. She wants to see Lin Fan’s expression every time another moan comes spilling out of her lips. She wants to see the shadows of Lin Fan’s waist and torso change with every sway of her hips. She wants to see the bloom of scarlet on Lin Fan’s cheeks which each new bite Yuxin leaves in her collar and shoulder, the mark low enough and light enough that it would be easily hidden under clothing and fade away within a new day.

Yuxin can hardly see any of that with the way her nose is nestled in the crook between Lin Fan’s shoulder and neck. She glances upwards, and suddenly a gleam right in front of her catches her eye.

Right across from them is a body-length mirror, the silver hooks on the back of it looped over gaps of the bottom frame of the top bunk. An idea comes to Yuxin a second later -- would it perhaps be too much to ask of Lin Fan? But she bites her lip, the situation having given her way more confidence than before. She squeezes Lin Fan’s hip firmly, lifting her chin and nipping at the other girl’s ear to get her attention.

“Lin Fan,” she whispers, and when her breath hits Lin Fan’s ear, Lin Fan shudders against her, the hairs on the back of her neck rising and goosebumps dotting her skin. “Lin Fan, turn around.”

“Yuxin,” Lin Fan breathes out. She sharply inhales and wets her lips, the skin on them feeling a bit dry. “T-Turn around?”

“Just do it,” Yuxin replies. For a moment she’s surprised at her own words--sounding _this_ confident in a situation like this is unnerving to her--but what surprises her even more is Lin Fan just swallows and obeys, her arms sliding off of Yuxin’s shoulders as she turns around in Yuxin’s lap, eventually settling in the same position as before with one of Yuxin’s thighs clamped between her legs, although this time her back faces Yuxin.

“Look at yourself,” Yuxin murmurs, straining her neck and putting her chin on Lin Fan’s shoulder as she gestures at the mirror in front of them. “Fucking hell, you’re so pretty.” She can see the tremble in Lin Fan’s lower lip when the other girl hears her words. Lin Fan’s eyes are averted, not quite looking at her own reflection at all. She’s very obviously embarrassed. Yuxin knows she can’t force Lin Fan to look at herself, and for a moment she wonders if this was a bad idea, but Lin Fan makes no move to change positions at all. She just sits there, hands balled into fists, cheeks burning up, and it’s almost adorable in a way.

Yuxin turns her head slightly, lips just barely grazing Lin Fan’s earlobe. “Lin Fan,” she whispers, “don’t you want to keep on moving? You were doing so good just a few minutes ago.” Her words send another set of shivers up Lin Fan’s spine. As encouragement, Yuxin runs her hands up Lin Fan’s stomach and ribcage to her chest, squeezing and kneading her tits while she noses along Lin Fan’s shoulder. She hears the softest of sounds come from Lin Fan’s lips, the special attention to her tits clearly pleasing. Yuxin tries to move her thigh against Lin Fan’s weight, rubbing her skin against Lin Fan’s clit, and that’s all it takes before Lin Fan is starting to rock her hips again, hands scrabbling for purchase in the bed sheets around her. 

“I love the way you move,” Yuxin murmurs, hands rubbing up and down Lin Fan’s body, exploring every dip and rise of her abdomen and chest, squeezing her tits and playing with her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs. “Does my thigh feel good?”

“Y-Yes,” Lin Fan shakily replies. She bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut for a second, muffling a noise as she drags her pussy right across Yuxin’s skin, leaving smears of slick that makes the slide easier.

“Keep on going.” Yuxin nips lightly at the back of Lin Fan’s neck. Her hands never stop their roaming, sliding underneath Lin Fan’s shirt at a tantalizing slow speed. To Lin Fan, the heat of Yuxin’s palms is a reminder that even though Lin Fan refuses to meet the gaze of her own reflection, that doesn’t mean that Yuxin’s eyes aren’t fixated on her, watching every single movement of hers. It’s mildly nerve-wracking, making Lin Fan’s entire body burn with hot embarrassment, but strangely enough it’s actually arousing. She squeezes her eyes shut, and even though Yuxin is focused on Lin Fan’s reflection, Lin Fan still feels Yuxin’s gaze resting heavily on her shoulders, as if Yuxin were sitting in front of her and watching her instead.

Being unable to see anything now slightly eases the tension in Lin Fan’s body. She lets out a heavy breath, sounding a bit like a sigh as her fingers dig intensely into the bed sheets and she focuses on rolling her hips hard against Yuxin’s leg. The friction between her clit and Yuxin’s warm skin, the obviousness of her movements magnified by the quiet wet noises from the continuous grool dripping out of her, it all sends shocks of pleasure through her and makes her forget that she’s on full and unrestrained display in front of a mirror. 

Yuxin’s eyes are trained right ahead of her. Her mouth is a bit dry and her breaths are short as she watches Lin Fan ride her thigh with maddeningly desperate movements. Those movements of Lin Fan’s hips and waist are smooth and rhythmic, and her thighs tremble with keeping up her pace. She does it so easily, like she’s done something like this so many times before, and Yuxin briefly wonders how many people have seen Lin Fan in this state -- or is Lin Fan the shy type who locks her bedroom door, bites her bottom lip to keep from being too loud, and shamefully grinds on a pillow, her sticky slick smearing all over the cotton pillowcase, soaking the fabric so it’s dark and shiny, until it’s too much and she has to bury her face in the sheets as she comes? The way she moves is magnetic, and never in her entire life would Yuxin have imagined that Lin Fan was hiding such a body underneath all those oversized t-shirts and baggy pants.

Yuxin’s throat feels tight all of a sudden, her head light and dizzy for just a moment. She swears she could come untouched like this just from all the sensations, from watching Lin Fan ride her thigh in the mirror, to feeling Lin Fan’s hot skin underneath her palms, to hearing the small gasps and moans and whimpers come out of Lin Fan’s lips, right next to Yuxin’s ears. Lin Fan is coming undone, all uninhibited and shameless and loose.

Unintentionally Yuxin whispers, “You’re so pretty” right against Lin Fan’s skin when she’s pressing her lips to the back of Lin Fan’s neck again. It’s just the exact thought she was thinking at that moment--actually, it’s basically the only thought she’s had in her head for the past couple of minutes--and her voice was quiet enough that perhaps Lin Fan didn’t register it at all over the sounds of her own moaning. 

But it’s quite obvious Lin Fan _did_ hear her because her next moan is louder, higher, more uncontrollable than before, and for a moment her expression tenses. Yuxin pauses. Maybe hearing those words didn’t embarrass Lin Fan; in fact, did they turn her on even more?

“Do you like it when I tell you things like that?” Yuxin asks, her voice soft. Her hands slide up Lin Fan’s front and give a firm squeeze to her tits. “That you’re pretty, you’re sexy, you’re cute, you’re hot, and you’re doing such a good job riding my thigh.”

“O-O-Oh--” Lin Fan gasps. The blush on her cheeks had receded a bit in the last several minutes, but she can feel the blood returning to her face at maximum speed the moment her ears register Yuxin’s words. However, her face isn’t the only place that heats up. She can feel the heat pooling even heavier in her crotch with every drag of her clit across Yuxin’s skin and every single word that Yuxin whispers in her ear.

Lin Fan bites her bottom lip and nods after a pause. The tremble in her thighs is more intense than before. Her knees and calves are beginning to hurt from supporting her, and she feels the muscles in her lower abdomen clench uncontrollably, like she’s getting close to reaching an orgasm. She just wants Yuxin to say more of those things, to squeeze her tits and play with her nipples more just so she can come.

“Lin Fan, you’re such a pretty girl,” Yuxin whispers, and Lin Fan can’t help but whimper. “You’re so pretty just right now, riding my thigh, that I can’t imagine what you’d look like when eating you out or fingerfucking you.”

“Y-Yuxin,” Lin Fan stutters out, and her entire body’s so hot that it’s almost unbearable. Lin Fan feels like she’s teetering towards the edge of tears with how frustratingly close she is. She groans, the rolling of her hips now erratic and jerky.

“Maybe I’ll do that after you come,” Yuxin adds. In all honesty she can’t believe how smoothly the words are coming out of her mouth. It’s like her lips and tongue are working on their own, separate from her brain, since right now her brain feels like it simply can’t catch up. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Lin Fan immediately replies. She’s panting harder now, every other breath sounding just short of a gasp. Yuxin’s hands are on her hips, guiding them, and Lin Fan feels that coil inside of her getting tighter and tighter, like it’s about to snap any second. By now she’s forgotten everything, like how _Liu Yuxin_ of all people is watching her ride her thigh in front of a _mirror,_ how that same _Liu Yuxin_ just whispered little praises and dirty words right into Lin Fan’s ears, and how Lin Fan shamelessly admitted that she likes to hear them.

Her head falls slightly to the side, and Yuxin’s grip on her hips becomes tighter. Several seconds later and Lin Fan is coming with a sharp cry, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as a kaleidoscope of colors dances across her vision, her mouth open in a gasp like the air has been choked out of her.

Yuxin holds her the entire time, her hands on Lin Fan’s tits, elbows braced against Lin Fan’s stomach, pressing the other girl firmly against her chest until Lin Fan comes to, and then Yuxin’s grip slowly relaxes.

Lin Fan shyly peeks over her shoulder, and Yuxin pulls her down on the bed. Before Lin Fan can even react, Yuxin switches their positions so she settles on Lin Fan’s waist again, her face hovering right above the other girl’s, their breathing space the same.

Lin Fan immediately blushes again. Her mind is clearer now, but it seems Yuxin’s is still clouded with lust, her stare on Lin Fan’s face slightly unnerving. Lin Fan can feel herself growing hot again, and Yuxin’s last words ring in her ears. Not to mention Lin Fan can _feel_ how wet Yuxin is, a slightly sticky sensation on her skin right over where Yuxin’s pussy is pressed against her as Yuxin balances her weight above Lin Fan without directly sitting on the other girl.

The words that repeat in Lin Fan’s head are quickly brought into reality the moment Yuxin opens her mouth and asks, “You still want me to do that to you? Eat you out or fingerfuck you?”

Even though she literally just orgasmed not even a minute ago, Lin Fan can feel her pussy clench with anticipation from Yuxin’s words. If things keep on going this way, Lin Fan might soon be dripping wet again in only a couple of minutes.

“Fingerfuck me?” Lin Fan says, hesitation in her voice. Why she’s hesitant, she doesn’t know, but it doesn’t matter anyways. The next second Yuxin is pulling her up in a sitting position.

“I want you against the wall,” Yuxin says. 

Before Lin Fan even consciously registers what the girl staring at her just said, she blurts out, “Okay.” Yuxin begins to crawl forward, and at least Lin Fan’s body seems to be responding (even though her brain isn’t), because she’s automatically scooting backwards until she feels her back press against the cold wall, sending shivers racking through her body. The discomfort is temporary, though, because the next second Yuxin is pushing apart Lin Fan’s knees before settling comfortably in between Lin Fan’s thighs.

She kisses Lin Fan as her palm touches Lin Fan’s stomach, fingertips slowly trailing their way lower and lower. Lin Fan shivers under her touch, goosebumps rising on her arms, Yuxin’s touch practically making her ache. She’s likely still sensitive anyways, and that proves true when Yuxin trails the pad of her index finger through Lin Fan’s folds. Lin Fan gasps, the feeling sending a shock through her. The feeling is just the slightest bit painful; she’s not as wet as before, but she’s slowly getting there, and Yuxin takes note, biting at Lin Fan’s bottom lip. Her teeth pull lightly on Lin Fan’s lip before her tongue runs over it and slides back into Lin Fan’s mouth, collecting the bits of saliva that’d leaked out of the corners of Lin Fan’s mouth. For several moments there’s nothing but wet, slurp-like noises as they kiss, Lin Fan’s arms encircling Yuxin’s neck and her legs wrapping around Yuxin’s waist.

Yuxin detaches their lips, a string of saliva connecting them, and she flicks out her tongue to break it. Lin Fan’s eyes slightly widen at the action, the lump in her throat bobbing as she swallows dryly. One of Yuxin’s hands is still resting right above her crotch, but the other one is sliding over the inside of her thigh and hooking underneath her knee. Yuxin is lifting her leg, bending down more so she can rest Lin Fan’s calf over her shoulder, and Lin Fan swears she feels panic for a moment because she doesn’t even know if she’s flexible enough to be practically bent in half. But strangely enough it’s not uncomfortable, especially with Yuxin kissing the inside of her knee and biting her way up the inside of Lin Fan’s thigh.

“Your thighs are so pretty too,” Yuxin murmurs against Lin Fan’s skin. Her teeth sink firmly into the widest and softest part of Lin Fan’s thigh before she sucks hard, which gets a low whimper from Lin Fan. When she lifts her head, there’s an angry red mark right where her mouth was, and she smiles, satisfied. “What I’d do to have them wrapped around my head one day,” she idly says, stroking Lin Fan’s skin with the fingertips of one hand, sending another set of shivers up Lin Fan’s spine, while her other hand gently hooks underneath Lin Fan’s other knee and hoists it up over her shoulders too. 

“Y-Your head?” Lin Fan stutters dumbly, eyes widening. Briefly the image of Yuxin with her head buried in between Lin Fan’s legs, fingers digging into Lin Fan’s thighs, and tongue sliding up Lin Fan’s folds flashes in her mind, and suddenly the heat pooling in between her legs intensifies. 

“I mean, not right now,” Yuxin says. “You asked me to fingerfuck you, so that’s what I’m going to do.” Yuxin looks the other girl in the eye, and Lin Fan can immediately feel her heartbeat racing in her chest, hot blood flooding to her face. Her fingers tremble as they toy with the hair at Yuxin’s nape, but they bury into the tufts there when Yuxin’s thumb rubs over her clit. 

Lin Fan moans loudly. “Oh god,” she croaks out, back suddenly arching into Yuxin’s touch. Yuxin draws circles around Lin Fan’s clit with her fingertip, teasing, and Lin Fan just whimpers into the crook of Yuxin’s neck, the muscles in her thighs tensing as Yuxin’s finger moves lower. The sensation of Yuxin’s fingers gently parting her folds sends a tingle of pleasure through Lin Fan, and it intensifies as Yuxin rubs over them, her fingerpads collecting the mess of grool that’d already begun leaking out of Lin Fan once again.

“So wet,” Yuxin idly says as she swirls her index finger in some of Lin Fan’s slick before prodding at Lin Fan’s entrance. She slips her finger in, just up to the first knuckle, and Lin Fan immediately clenches around the single digit, although in the next few moments she relaxes, and Yuxin is able to push in the rest of her finger in one go. Lin Fan gasps, her eyebrows knitting together for a second, but Yuxin strokes the inside of her thigh comfortingly with her free hand while kissing the corner of Lin Fan’s mouth, encouraging her to relax. 

In the next moment Yuxin starts to wriggle around her finger, prodding gently against Lin Fan’s soft insides, the foreign sensation causing Lin Fan to shut her eyes and whimper, but not before she turns her head and captures Yuxin’s lips with her own. Her fingers are buried tightly into the hair at the back of Yuxin’s head, as if pushing the other girl’s face closer. Their kisses are feverish and hurried with lots of tongue and teeth, saliva gathering at the corners of their mouths and dripping down the sides of their chins, such a contrast with the slow and gentle movements of Yuxin’s hand. 

Lin Fan can feel Yuxin’s second finger sinking into her slowly, her body taking the extra digit much more easily than the first. Soon enough Yuxin’s fingers are sliding in and out of her, scissoring her, feeling around inside of her, and Lin Fan can’t do anything but bite her lip and give up all her control to Yuxin. Yuxin’s fingers crook one way and suddenly Lin Fan’s seeing stars blossom in her vision, a sharp shot of hot pleasure ripping a moan from her throat. Yuxin pauses her movements, considering for a moment, the next second prodding around her fingers and trying to find that exact spot again.

It takes her several tries but she knows she’s got it when she feels Lin Fan tremble against her. There’s beads of sweat sliding down Lin Fan’s temples, leaving shiny trails in their wake, and the exertion in Lin Fan’s face is obvious with the way her brows are knit together and her lips are pursed and quivering, the strain in the small of her back intense as her hips try to lift towards Yuxin’s hand. With slow strokes against that spot Lin Fan is practically crying into the crook of Yuxin’s neck, her lips amassing incoherent syllables and her breaths stuttered, hot, and wet, and even though Lin Fan isn’t forming any words at all, it’s more than enough encouragement for Yuxin to fuck her faster.

Yuxin’s knuckles are completely wet with Lin Fan’s slick, coating her skin shiny and making the slide so, so much easier. The way Lin Fan’s body clenches around Yuxin’s fingers when she pushes them in, the way Lin Fan’s body just opens up and takes it all, pliant and needy and desperate just to have Yuxin in her, Lin Fan’s pearly fluid dripping down Yuxin’s hand, making pretty little wet trails all the way to her wrist -- never in her life has Yuxin wanted to fuck someone to tears as much as she wants to do so to Lin Fan, and Lin Fan definitely wants the same thing. The blunt of her teeth sink deeply into Yuxin’s shoulder, and it hurts--it hurts a _lot_ actually, with no fabric barrier between Lin Fan’s teeth and Yuxin’s flesh--but fuck is it worth it to feel Lin Fan’s drool dripping down her skin and the tremble of her legs against Yuxin’s arms.

“You’re doing such a good job, pretty baby,” Yuxin whispers, and Lin Fan just moans, long and wanton and needy, her breathing rushed like she’s on the verge of tears -- and she might as well be, feeling the heat becoming unbearable in her body, the muscles of her lower abdomen pulled so tight from the arching of her back that she feels like they could snap at any moment. She hears Yuxin whisper again, and she’s incomprehensible to the point where she almost doesn’t register them -- “You’re so perfect, Fanfan. Can you do something for me? Can you come on just my fingers?”

Lin Fan just nods frantically, her bangs flopping in front of her eyes. Just several more rubs of Yuxin’s fingers inside of her and suddenly her pussy is clenching tightly around Yuxin’s fingers as she comes -- Yuxin can’t even move her hand, and Lin Fan just silently sobs into the span of Yuxin’s neck, the hot pleasure flooding to her toes and fingertips. It’s only for several seconds that she’s lost in complete bliss, but it feels like an eternity, especially since she hadn’t noticed her breaths paused, and when her vision and head are finally clear she gasps frantically for air.

“Lin Fan,” Lin Fan hears Yuxin saying, the other girl’s voice soft, tone soothing, and it’s taking a couple of seconds for Lin Fan to realize Yuxin has let go of her legs and is now stroking her cheek, her touch gentle, the impressions of her fingertips against Lin Fan’s skin feather-light. “You okay?”

“Yeah I-I’m really good… that was really good,” Lin Fan replies, clearing her throat partway through. She blinks, meeting Yuxin’s eyes, and both of them immediately look away, shy, although for different reasons. It’s the second time that night that Lin Fan’s orgasmed at the mercy of Yuxin’s words, their effect on her embarrassing to the point where Lin Fan feels her gut wrench when she recalls exactly what happened to her under the haze of an impending orgasm. 

Yuxin, on the other hand, is still achingly wet, the insides of her thighs damp with the slick that’d dripped down from her folds, some of it smeared there as she and Lin Fan had tangled their limbs and shifted positions. Yet, all she wants is to make Lin Fan come again. Part of her definitely wants to be touched, but she thinks she might be able to come just from watching Lin Fan fall apart even harder. There’d been days where all she thought about was yanking Lin Fan’s hair and kissing her filthily just to imagine what kind of lewd sounds the cute tall girl could make, but there’d never been a day where she’d thought it could actually happen -- and now that it has, she wants to hear every single kind of sound that Lin Fan is capable of making.

“U-Um, Yuxin…” Lin Fan begins, hesitantly, licking her lips, and Yuxin is brought out of her stupor. “I want to touch you… can I?”

The way she asks is meek, like all the shame she’d lost when Yuxin fucked her brains out has now returned, when she shouldn’t even be hesitant at all and just _do it_ \-- Yuxin would welcome it if Lin Fan just grabbed onto her and started kissing her, touching her, hands eagerly exploring every dip and rise of Yuxin’s body. Getting to touch Lin Fan drives Yuxin crazy, but having Lin Fan touch her-- _telling_ Lin Fan to touch her--has just as dangerous of an effect.

“Fuck me, then,” Yuxin says, before she’s tangling her fingers in Lin Fan’s hair and pulling her down on top of her. Lin Fan makes a surprised noise, catching herself on her knees and palms, nose mere inches away from Yuxin’s face. She gulps, and Yuxin raises an eyebrow at her -- _fuck,_ Lin Fan feels herself growing hot again, but right now isn’t the best time, her body feeling too weak to handle another orgasm, but Yuxin is looking at her _that_ way again, with the expression she had when she first backed Lin Fan up against the bunk railing.

Lin Fan looks away, and she blinks in surprise when she feels Yuxin’s fingers toying with the strands of hair at her temple. “Come on, baby,” Yuxin says, voice low, “Show me how good of a job you can do pleasing me.”

Those words make Lin Fan flush head to toe, but at the same time they’re a command to her. She leans down, kissing Yuxin softly, nibbling on the warm insides of Yuxin’s mouth, feeling Yuxin sigh against her. Her hands slide up Yuxin’s thighs, and even though they’re soft she can still feel the lean muscle there, the result of over a decade of dedication to the art of dance. Her fingertips run over Yuxin’s hips, bony and strong under Lin Fan’s palms. Her thumbs press the thin skin right above Yuxin’s crotch, and she hears a hitch in Yuxin’s breath and feels the small rise of Yuxin’s hips as her back arches ever so slightly.

Lin Fan pulls away and sits back on her haunches, watches herself pull apart Yuxin’s folds with an index finger and thumb. They’re reddish pink, flushed, shiny, covered and trickling with creamy slick. The insides of Yuxin’s thighs are shiny too, Lin Fan notices, and briefly she wonders how in the world Yuxin managed to not go crazy from the lack of attention to her pussy. Regardless, Lin Fan finds her opening and without another thought, pushes her index finger past the rim.

The effect on Yuxin is immediate. She throws her head back, her eyelids fluttering closed and her breathing becoming labored. Lin Fan pauses for a moment, contemplating what she usually does when she fingers herself.

She first starts with rubbing circles around her clit, teasing herself, while sinking her fingers all the way in. So that’s what she does, her thumb running circles around Yuxin’s clit while she works on wiggling both her index and middle finger into Yuxin. It’s easy to get knuckle-deep into her given how overwhelmingly wet she is. Her body is so accepting of it too, her hips raising to make the angle easier for Lin Fan. The effect is obvious, as Yuxin throws an arm over her eyes, the shallowest of moans ghosting past her lips.

Next, Lin Fan will usually start slowly, first by lightly playing with her clit with the pad of a finger while leisurely stretching herself with her fingers inside of her. From this position it’s very easy to do that to Yuxin, so Lin Fan takes her time flexing her fingers inside of Yuxin, pulling them apart and pressing them back together in a scissoring motion while she occasionally runs tracks up and down over Yuxin’s clit with the pad of her thumb. The smallest of trembles rack Yuxin’s thighs, and Lin Fan can see the ridges of her muscles flexing each time another shot of pleasure courses through her, hot and unrelenting. Lin Fan catches herself staring, eyes wide. She’s thrown out of it when Yuxin raises her arm and looks her in the eye, face flushed with a thin sheen of sweat over her forehead. Her stare is intense, and before Lin Fan even knows it Yuxin is pulling her down to kiss her, open-mouthed and clumsy, murmuring against her lips, “Lin Fan, I want you to fuck me the way you’d want me to fuck you.”

Those words send shivers crawling up Lin Fan’s spine. She bites her lip and nods, and Yuxin releases her, although she still insists on having Yuxin’s arms around her.

The next second she’s hooking her fingers, prodding around, spreading them and rubbing over Yuxin’s warm and wet insides, her thumb occasionally toying with Yuxin’s clit just for a few seconds. Lin Fan feels the puffs of Yuxin’s breath against her cheek. She’s quiet, the whimpers that Lin Fan hears low in tone and soft in sound, paced with the movements of Lin Fan’s hand. The moment she becomes louder, Lin Fan just focuses right there. It’s a foreign feeling fingering someone else. Even though the angle is easier for her wrist to move, sometimes the thrusts of her fingers aren’t quite right. It feels unfamiliar, strange almost, but Lin Fan is determined.

Yuxin throws her head back again, the moans spilling out of her lips beginning to be uncontrollable. Lin Fan is finding her pace, and it seems to be perfect for Yuxin, whose fingernails are digging into Lin Fan’s back, leaving little crescent imprints that’ll probably last into the next day.

Lin Fan tilts her head down and bites lightly on Yuxin’s collarbone. She hears the quiet wet, squishy noises from her hand, and she can practically feel Yuxin’s slick dribbling its way down her palm, sliding into the crevices of her fingers, and briefly the thought grazes her mind of one day having Yuxin’s slick dribble down her face like that, but it passes when Yuxin lets out a low groan in her ear.

There’s a slight ache in Yuxin’s back at having it bent at such an angle, but she can’t control it, not when Lin Fan’s thrusting her fingers into her at such an intense speed and angle, making her see stars every other second. She lets out a sharp cry when Lin Fan unintentionally bites her harshly, the sudden pain blossoming into satisfaction despite Lin Fan’s alarmed expression.

“Keep on going, you’re doing such an amazing job, my pretty Fanfan,” Yuxin praises, an easy smile on her face. A resolute expression sets on Lin Fan’s face, and she purses her lips, unsure whether she’s embarrassed or not. Regardless, warmth blooms in her chest at Yuxin’s words, and she tries to speed up her movements. To her it feels like Yuxin’s getting close, with how the other girl's fingers are flexing erratically, sometimes scratching angry red marks into Lin Fan’s skin, sometimes simply deepening the crescents that were already left there.

Each time Yuxin blinks, her whole world is wavering. The only thing she can properly recognize is the dryness of her throat as she sucks in breaths, chest rising and falling rapidly. Lin Fan’s hand is unexpectedly skilled, making Yuxin's pussy clench uncontrollably with each thrust, the heat and pleasure quickly becoming unbearable in her abdomen.

With the next thrust it’s too much, and her mouth falls open in a gasp as she comes, her world temporarily blacking out as the overwhelming hotness wracks her body. Lin Fan freezes, watching with curious and thirsty eyes as Yuxin rides out on her high. She takes in the curve and angles of Yuxin’s shoulders and neck as her head is thrown back, exposing the smooth expanse of pale and clear skin down to her chest, unmarred except for that one purpley-red mark on her collarbone in the shape of teeth indents. Her eyes are closed in bliss, lips parted, her expression relaxing slowly as she comes down.

Yuxin sucks in a breath as she opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is Lin Fan looking back at her, and the two of them stare at each other in dead silence for several long moments. The tension in the air suddenly peaks, like the explosion of a firecracker, but it breaks and falls apart when there’s a knock on the door.

“Lin Fan?” Someone says on the other side, and Lin Fan nearly chokes. “Are you awake? The door is still closed.”

“Nn--” Yuxin begins, making a sharp sound of panic. She manages to clamp her hand over her mouth in time, and when she lowers her hand, Lin Fan looks at her, just as shocked. “Holy shit--” she whispers, “what’re you going to--”

“Y-Yeah I am, but don’t come in yet! Don’t come in yet, give me a couple of minutes!” Lin Fan shouts back, as she’s grabbing the small piles of clothing on the bed and frantically sorting through them. “That’s Nineone, she’s probably back with Keran and Yiwen-- These are your pants, put them on, hurry!” The words come out of her mouth in a rush, and if Yuxin weren’t paying attention she wouldn’t have been able to tell what Lin Fan was saying.

She nearly trips and falls as she climbs off of the bed and puts on her pants as fast as possible, barely managing to catch her shirt that Lin Fan tosses to her and pull it over her head without it being inside out or backwards. At this point she wouldn’t even care if it was inside out, all she needs is to be _wearing_ clothing by the time Nineone and the other two walk into the room. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Lin Fan curses under her breath, grabbing her shorts and underwear off of the sheets and tossing them up onto her bunk before rushing to the wardrobe, opening it, and panickedly grabbing at articles of clothing until she finds an appropriate pair of pants to wear. She’s hopping up and down, pulling her pants up as she makes her way to the doorway, and right before she’s about to open it, Yuxin makes her stop in her tracks.

“Wait!” Yuxin hisses, reaching out a hand. “What do we say? I’m not supposed to be here--”

“I’ll just say you were visiting and waiting for Keran, that’s all!” Lin Fan interrupts, turning back to the doorway, until Yuxin stops her again.

“But also the sheets and blanket are crumpled and I’m pretty sure this isn’t your bed--”

“Oh shit, that’s Keran’s bed,” Lin Fan curses, grimacing. She looks at the floor as if in despair, and the room is filled with thick, heavy silence for a couple of seconds as Yuxin awkwardly stares at Lin Fan and Lin Fan awkwardly stares at the floor as she tries to think of a solution -- that is, until there’s another knock at the door, and Nineone speaks again.

“Lin Fan, can we come in yet?”

“Fanfaaaan, what’s taking so long?” Another voice chimes in, and judging by the pitch, it’s definitely not Keran, so Yuxin figures it must be Yiwen.

“Just one more minute, I swear!” Lin Fan replies. “Ummmm, I’ll just say I accidentally fell asleep in it or something,” she whisper-hisses to Yuxin, “Just get off of it and stand somewhere that doesn’t look suspicious!”

_Suspicious,_ Yuxin repeats in her head, an awkward smile forming on her lips. Everything about this situation already looks suspicious regardless of where she is standing, from the way she is randomly in the room, to the way both of their hair is standing up all over the place, to how their clothing hangs off of their frames in a disheveled manner, so obviously hastily tossed on, to how Yuxin still has remnants of Lin Fan’s slick on her hand. She rubs it off on the side of her sweatpants, grimacing, and she wants to tell Lin Fan to make sure she gets rid of any bodily fluids on her as well, but the door is opening too soon, and Yuxin can only hope Lin Fan either rubbed it off beforehand or is good at making excuses (that's only if someone notices).

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” is the first thing Nineone says as she steps into the room. Oh, Lin Fan hadn’t bothered to change out of Nineone’s crop top. Oops.

“U-Um, I just wanted to try it on, since I don’t own any crop tops…” Lin Fan lies, laughing awkwardly and running a hand through her hair. 

“Whatever,” Nineone says, shrugging her shoulders, “just make sure you drop that one in the hamper after you change, ‘cause I’m pretty sure it was in my ‘dirty’ pile. Oh, hi, Yuxin, what’s up?”

“Haha, sure thing,” Lin Fan replies, her voice trembling slightly, and Yuxin grimaces again, hoping the other girls didn’t notice.

Yuxin waves her hand casually in front of her face. “I was just about to leave,” she explains, letting out a sigh. “It’s late and I was just here to drop off Keran’s jacket. You left it in the studio earlier today.”

“Oh.” Keran blinks, a look of realization passing over her face. “Thank you, but um… where did you put it?”

All eyes in the room turn to Yuxin, and she immediately freezes in place.

Oh shit, she doesn’t remember. Hopefully it didn’t get mixed in with the rest of the clothing that’d been tossed around during her little escapade with Lin Fan.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u to S for helping me brainstorm the general plot! (altho there isn't rly any tbh)


End file.
